Harry Potter and the Power of Prodigy
by 0Harry.J.Potter0
Summary: Harry Potter thought to be dead by the wizarding world isn't so dead and in fact a Prodigy. Especially when you already have memories of Adam Jensen to help you underway. Plus add his parents who he thought have abandoned him in farmer's wheat field in remote Russia. Ratings might change
1. Necessary Prologue

This fanfiction is crossover of Deus Ex: Human Revolution and Harry Potter.

Harry Potter and the Power of Prodigy

Adam Jensen, Security chief of most acclaimed company on the world, Serif Industries. He never wanted to become augmented, he never knew his parents, and he never expected to choose what world will know. He knew that people should not be lied to or controlled so he chose the only option available. Bury the truth with him inside it. Nodding to Eliza he turned off the safety future of the facility, waiting to be crushed by ocean above himself.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp 

In Godric's Hallow a young couple had their new baby and named him Harry James Potter.

Sirius laughed holding Harry as he tried to grab his Hair.

"No Harry you can't have my hair, I don't want have my hair messy unlike Prongs"

"Hey" James Potter said indignantly from an armchair "That was uncalled for"

"But it's true" James glared in return

Suddenly a fireplace flared and Remus stepped out. "We have a meeting in 10 minutes"

"Alright, Peter are you going to be alight?" James asked

Peter not paying attention jumped up when his name was mentioned. "Uh what James?"

"We're going for the meeting will you be alight staying here?"

"Off course James" said Peter white face looking

"Don't worry Pete Harry doesn't bite yet. Lily let's go"

"I'm coming James"

"Off course Lily-flower"

Few flashes later and no one was home except for Peter and Harry. Taking Harry in his arms Peter looked sad, almost crying. Thinking of what will happen, thinking of the future.

"I'm sorry Harry"

Something flashed in Harry's eyes something of recognition but was gone next instant.

Peter meanwhile thought on the actions to come. He knew he was betraying his friends. Looking at his forearm where the Dark Mark visibly, almost angrily was looking back at him. He never knew why he chose the Mark but as he reflected he thought he knew why, he wanted to save his friends from Voldemort. Voldemort agreed in exchange for Harry's life and Pete's life. Hearing the pop outside he knew his time has come.

Going to the door he welcomed Voldemort inside. Right away Voldemort's red eyes glared at baby lying on the floor.

"My lord may I have the mark removed so my friends will not think badly of me?"

"Why Peter, are you not proud of being my follower?" Voldemort asked innocently, too innocently but there was danger in his Eyes.

"No lord, I'm not"

"Don't lie to me; you know how much I hate liars"

"Sorry my lord, but you promised"

"And do you think I'll comply? You're still dying Peter tonight. And they'll still know of your betrayal"

"But…"

"No Peter you'll die, with that mark on."

Something snapped in Peter that moment. Always being showed aside, always being spit upon, even by his friends. He whipped out his wand and shot a Reducto and Voldemort. Not expecting the move he was blasted backwards. Taking Harry upstairs he made a barricade inside the nursery making sure it'll take a few moments for Dark Lord to get through. Turning to Harry he hugged him and asked

"Please forgive me Harry for being so stupid"

Again something flashed something in his eyes and he nodded his head before it disappeared again.

Suddenly a barricade has been blasted apart and very irate Dark Lord came in.

"So this is it Peter, you decided to go against me, you know after I'll deal with the Pratt I'll torture you into insanity before killing you. Now step aside!" Voldemort commanded

Visibly shaking Peter replied with a firm "No"

Eyes glaring Voldemort whispered loudly "Last chance before I kill you"

Looking up at his master Peter replied with a slow "No"

"You fool I could have let you live but now I'll kill you. Avada Kedavra" A green light flashed and Peter's lifeless body fell down to Voldemort's feet. Looking at the toddler in the crib he smiled. "Finally I'll kill you brat, they thought you can defeat me, a mere toddler but not anymore" Aiming his wand at toddler standing in his crib Voldemort said the two deadly words "Avada Kedavra" But instead of usual green light Voldemort experienced a pain similar to Cruciatus curse. His dark and twisted soul was getting ripped before it was forced out of his body.

His body detonated upon Death blowing apart the nursery and forcing the toddler fly like a ragdoll into the wall before the wall gave in to the explosion causing the barely conscious toddler out the house who hit the ground below. Wishing to go away before the wall above will fall on him, he had his first accidental magic he apparated away to unknown field of wheat.

HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp HpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHpHp 

Lily Potter feeling distressed during the whole meeting rushed towards the fireplace to go back to her baby but when she yelled the destination nothing happened, the fire stayed the same colour.

"James! Our floo is not working! Something is wrong!"

Dumbledore hearing Lily's distress walked in while James tried to stay rational.

"Maybe you said it wrong"

"No we need to apparate there right now!"

"But people might trace us" James said lamely, he knew he was losing the argument as he was distressed as well

"I'll come along if you don't mind James" Dumbledore said in gravelly voice.

Apparating away they came upon a house in flames crumbling apart.

"NO! Harry! No… No...No… He is gotta be here he has to be" Lily ran towards the ruins looking for any sign of her baby.

James just looked in shock at the ruins repeating "How could you Pete… How could you…"

Dumbledore meanwhile strolled towards the house looking saddened all his 140 years old.

Finally he came back with a robe and 2 wands.

"Looks like Voldemort is dead."

Looking up from his distressed friend Sirius said "What?"

"Voldemort was killed and your friend Peter"

"He was a traitor!" Snarled Remus who kept calm through the whole ordeal.

"He might have been but he died fighting in the end"

"What do you mean? He probably gave Harry to Voldemort expecting some kind of reward"

Dumbledore simply pointed his wand and murmured "Prior Incantato"

A ghostly figure Voldemort being smashed across the room with Reducto before the image spread due to breeze. Remaining friends lowered their heads thinking it was one of rare stupid things Peter done, maybe he wanted to lure Voldemort in thinking he can catch or finish him unaware.

"What about Harry? Is he alive?"

"I don't think so."

"But there is no body" Lily tried to reason

"But there is no body of Peter nor Voldemort's"

"But…"

"Lily this might be what the prophecy meant no one lives while the other survives. Maybe it meant for both to die. Hopefully the prophecy is finished"

Lily started crying hysterically crying for her boy to return. Soon her husband joined but crying more quietly. Soon his friends joined. Dumbledore stood there watching the broken family crying as well.

Over 1500 miles away a farmer found a baby in his field. He took the baby in as his own. Thanking the heavens for a child as his wife couldn't have any.


	2. Chapter 1: Growing Up

AN: Just to tell you guys ahead, I might be slow at updating

Also Garry means Harry in Russian

"_Hello"_ – Russian language so you'll understand

Chapter 1: Growing Up

"_Igor what is that in your hands?_" An elderly brunette woman asked while getting ready for bed.

"_A baby_" Igor answered trembling. A woman harshly turned and took a careful look at her husband. She noticed tears right away in Igor's blue eyes. Then she saw a baby in his arms. Dressed in nothing she have ever seen.

Igor looked up from the baby and asked "_I can't believe someone will leave him alone in the dark, he looks only 1 year old and he has a bad cut on his forehead_"

"_Did you find out how they got into our field_?"

"_I had no time to check the surrounding Tanya; I rushed back here to check him in the light. He needs to be washed. Do we have any water left_?"

"_Not enough to wash him_"

"_I'll be right back with water from well_" Igor said Sprinting outside with an empty bucket

"_Be careful_" Tanya yelled after him. A baby woke from a yell and began crying. Tanya began rocking th baby in her arms. Soon Igor returned with full 20 L metal bucket. Tanya undressed the baby and dipped him in the water washing off grim, dirt and blood of the baby. The Baby stopped crying momentarily from shock since the water was icy cold, before resuming its hysterical crying. Tanya quickly dried the baby up which soon fell to sleep quickly.

"_Igor,_" Tanya said softly "_What should we name him? When is his birthday? Do you think we should take him in? What if he doesn't like us? What if we guess the Birthday wrong?_" Igor hugged her quickly making her quiet.

"_Don't worry we'll take him in. I don't know but we can say today is his birthday. November 1__st_"

"_What about a name?_"

"_A name? We can name him Garry_"

5 years later

"_Dad_" asked a boy digging up dirt with a shovel almost his size.

"_Yeah Garry?_"

"_I heard from kids that USSR is falling apart. Is that true?_"

"_Why will it be falling apart? And who told you that? What kids?"_

"_The kids from the city. They have a dacha here._" Garry answered managing to dig out a potato and putting it into a bucket where only small amount were laying.

"_Hmphh…Those kids._" Igor said and went quiet.

"_Dad?_"

"_Yes?_" Igor said dejectedly

"_Are you mad at me?_"

"_Why will I be?_"

"_For talking with those kids. For wanting to have a tape recorder like they have?_" Garry half stated half asked.

Igor signed looking all his 58 years old.

"_Garry I'll never be mad at you_"

"_Really?_"

"_Yes_" said Igor and looked at his son

Garry dropped everything and ran to his dad who engulfed him in a hug.

"_Dad?_" murmured Garry in his shoulder

"_Mhh._"

"_I love you_"

"_I love you too Garry_"

"_Dad remember the dreams I told you about?_"

"_Yeah?_"

"_I think they are real_"

"_Even if they are not they told you how to fight effectively_" Igor laughed bitterly remembering the night Garry got attacked by older kids.

"_You think I should keep it to myself?_"

"_Of course, if you don't they'll take you to the clinic and start studying you. I don't want to lose you. You're my kid even if you believe you have a mind of a 30 year old. But please promise me something Garry_"

"_What?_"

"_Don't try to reinvent the augmentations you talked about._"

"_Don't worry I won't even I know what the problem is. As I said before in my dreams, I never asked for this_"

Igor laughed.

5 years later

Garry was sitting on a cot in a rundown orphanage. 2 years ago his mom died soon followed by his dad. Any child in his place would have been afraid in this place. Sad as well, but not Garry. He stopped being a kid when his last parent died. In his mind he was Adam Jensen, a grown man with a new beginning. 1 year ago he found some new quirks about himself but never knew what it meant. He found out he could will something to happen if he really wanted it. Because he was a grown man inside it was hard to will anything to happen. Older children didn't like him because he knew more than them. They also disliked him because of his strength. Working on a farm for 4 years and actively working out till this day proved him to be stronger on many occasions. Lastly his puberty began early, probably trying to equal out an adults mind with a child body.

Today was 31 July and he was getting moved to another orphanage. This was his 4th move in his 2 years of living in orphanage. He was getting moved to Kursk region orphanage. He was thinking of leaving for a long time weighting pros and cons of doing so. He will be free but how free, no one will hire him since he was a child to everyone's eyes. He had no money but he understood the world and had full education. Thinking about it he decided that if he wanted to escape this was the time to do it. Gathering his belongings in his pockets Garry jumped out of 3rd story building and landed silently on the ground. Running towards the city he never looked back.

*HP*HP*

At the city Garry ran into a crowd of teenagers smoking and inserting fluids into their body. Knowing what it was Garry decided to avoid them but one of them spotted him.

"_Hey there little kid lost your mommy? Give us your money_"

Quickly Garry found himself surrounded by teens taller than him.

"_So what should it be?_" Asked a person who looked to be their leader.

"_You're going to regret it._"

"_Very funny. Get his money._"

5 toughest guys went after him, but by their glassed over eyes they were under an influence of alcohol or something much worth. Garry uppercut the first person, kicked second one in the guts and jabbed 3rd one in the nose breaking it. Everyone stood gaping.

"_If you know what's best for you, get lost_" Garry said with eyes glazing. Everyone took involuntarily step back.

"_Good_" Garry turned around and hurried along the street. Looking in his hand he found a few bills he nicked while defending himself. Enough for a week to eat. Looking around he found himself in abandoned sector of the city. Looking closely he found the reason is because of sinkholes. Well good for me. Picking a random building he made his way over there. Finding the door locked and drilled closed he looked for any openings. Finding one on 2nd floor he made his way over to it and climbed the ledge.

Inside he found a passed out woman, looking more like a hooker. Not wanting to stay in same apartment he found himself an empty apartment on 3rd floor by forcing himself on a door that was badly installed.

Making himself more at home. Garry got ready for his first night in abandoned apartment building. Making a trap that will wake him up if someone tried to get in, Garry fell asleep on an old rug.

*HP*HP*

Waking up due to someone tapping in the window, Garry looked up. There was a brown owl with a letter tied to it. Garry let it in, untying a letter off. It was addressed to Harry Potter, 3rd floor of abandoned building, 304A. This was a surprise that someone knew where he was located. Shrugging it off he hoped he'll find his answers inside. On the letter there was a coat of arms with 2 headed eagle with latin inscription. Breaking the seal Garry opened the letter to find the following content.

_Durmstrang Institute_

_Headmaster: Igor Karkaroff_

_Dear Harry James Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Durmstrang Institute. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Tickets enclosed as well._

_Your nearby magical centre as you may know is in Moscow, near the Red Square_

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Edvard Gaustad_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Second page

_DURMSTRANG INSTITUTE_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One fur hat (grey or black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_5. Two robes with underlining for cold climate_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Marina Mikhailova_

_A History of Magic_

_by Tatiana Aleksandrova_

_Magical Theory_

_by Artur Leonty Adamsen_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Peter Salomon_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Cecilie Anya Abels_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Oxana Selena Romanova_

_Beasts of the world_

_by Aleksey Polzin_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Alexander Volkov_

_Introduction to Dark Magic_

_by Leonardo Magis_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Marina Antoniou_

_Chief Material Provision for Durmstarng Institute_

Well I never asked for this Garry thought. Apparently I'm a wizard if I believe it. And I'm Harry Potter to boot. Well I'll humor them and accept, what worse that can happen? I wonder why it was late? Because of long distance? I am after all at Samara region. Writing on the back of the acceptance letter he said:

_Dear Igor Karkaroff,_

_I'm not sure who I am but Harry James Potter isn't one of them. Thank you for your letter and I accept to attend your Institute. How much will it cost me if I am an Orphan whose adopted parents died two years ago. I'm not familiar with the magic and I'll greatly appreciate if someone will be willing to help me out. Nice owl by the way._

_Your Sincerely,_

_Garry Adam Jensen_

Folding the letter and tying it back neatly to the owl it took off towards north-east. If he is a wizard it will be cool if he will be able to have similar sunglasses to what he had in the past.

A/N: If you find any errors please review and tell me

A/N2: I edited the names of the letter since multiple people pointed out it's lazy writing.

A/N3: Noticed alot of people bugged about ten year later, change it to 5, what I had in mind is 10 years later from the date Harry was found


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to wizarding world

Chapter 2: Welcome to wizarding world

Adam waited patiently in his abandoned building. His mind formed into one identity. He was Adam Jensen underneath new skin. Even if he was abandoned by parents Adam understood it didn't matter to him, he saw too many deaths in his past life, and lost a loved one. True he grew close to his foster parents but they died 2 years ago. His mother went to sleep and never woken up again, while his Dad died of combination of Heart attack and alcohol overdose.

After 5 days of waiting in Promyshlenyy, Komi republic Adam heard a hard CRACK sound in the streets. Sounded like firecracker went off. Walking outside in his second-hand trench coat, and sunglasses he noticed a strange men wearing fur coat and Papakhi fur hat. The man looking around noticed him and started to withdraw something from his pockets. Fearing for the worst Adam's instincts kicked in and he dove for cover. Hearing a man swear in English, It clicked in that he might be Igor Karkaroff.

The man rounded the corner when Adam asked "Igor Karkaroff?"

The person stopped midway and asked "I assume you're Harry Potter?"

"Depends, I might have been at birth but now I bear a new name, Harry Adam Jensen"

The person smiled showing his yellow teeth and withstanded his hand. "Hello Mr. Jensen, My name as you have guessed is Igor Karkaroff. I hear American accent in there but how can you learn it in Russia is beyond me"

Adam shook his hand "Nice to meet your acquaintance"

The men let go of the hand and looked around properly for the first time. Realising how many abandoned buildings there were around he asked. "How come this place is abandoned and where are your guardians?"

"Economic collapse around the country, government is leaving the place abandoned, and my guardians are dead for 2 years"

"Well that is unfortunate; tell me Harry, may I call you by the first name? Tell me if you knew your real parents were alive would you go back to them?"

"Quick answer No, Long answer I'll have to think about it, pros and cons"

Igor's blue eyes lit up with proclamation. "Well then it's settled you will be attending Durmstrang Institute. But you'll need to find a place to live other than this, and guardians will be a nice touch"

"How about I'll live on my own?" Adam argued "Plus how I'm going to pay for tuition?"

"Doesn't matter, I'll pay for you. Are you sure you can live on your own, you're after all only 11?"

"I'm 11 on November 1st" and will be 36 on March 9th Adam added silently.

"Harry Potter's birthday is July 31st, just for you know" Added Karkaroff.

"Who cares when one's birthday? Let's just say I was reborn on November 1st" Damn it's confusing to have 3 dates for birthdays.

"Indeed, well Harry, for certain you are not going to live here, Do you want to move to Norway? Or stay here in this filthy country?"

"I'll stay here, At least I know Russian, If you know where to find local wizards I'll be on my way."

"Suit yourself," there was visible disappointment in his eyes "But local wizards are located in the old capital, Leningrad or St. Petersburg, whatever the name right now. It's a long way from here."

"Then how do you travel? I don't see a car"

"We don't need muggle contraptions, when we could Apparate" Karkaroff sniffed

"Then show me how to do it"

"You're still a child, it's highly advanced magic, and not all wizards in fact can Apparate"

"Trust me I can" Adam gave Karkaroff a cold glare. His green eyes momentarily turning blue-gray then green-yellow.

Karkaroff relented, looking slightly pleased.

"What you have to do is imagine yourself at the wanted place, be determined and slowly will yourself to the spot. I was taught three D's Destination, Determination and Deliberation. One must be completely _determined_ to reach one's _destination_, and move without haste, but with _deliberation_. Got it? Now imagine yourself on opposite side of a street"

Not too hard Adam thought 'Just Believe, well if I was able to cloak myself then I can easily do this.' Closing his eyes he imagined the other side of the street, after having a microchip in his head that required him to notice details he developed a trait to notice such things on his own, slowly reconstructing the imagery he held it together in his mind. Now all was left was slowly will yourself through the image, taking a slow step he felt a tug on the navel. Not paying attention to the sudden feeling of being squished he completed the step and heard a loud pop. Opening his eyes he found himself looking at wide eyed Karkaroff on the other side of the street.

"Truly marvellous, not everybody can say they managed to Apparate on their first try"

"So, what now Mr. Karkaroff? Are you able to show me the magical community?"

"Of course Harry, take my hand, I'll Apparate us both"

Not liking that he had to hold someone's hand like a child Adam grasped Karkaroff's hand and had a feeling of being squeezed again.

All colours swirled around Adam, when everything stopped and he saw an entrance to the pub.

"You gotta be kidding me, Wizards live in the pub?"

"It's just an entrance, follow me" answered Karkaroff

Opening the door Adam was met with oddly dressed people talking quietly between each other. Few people were looking at the newcomers but didn't say anything.

Karkaroff went through the crowd and went to the side hallway. Stopping in front of suit of armor.

"Now Harry this is the entrance, to the Royal Alley, all you got to do is walk through the suit"

Looking at Karkaroff like he was mad Adam slowly walked up to the armor and tried to touch the armor. His arm just went through, shrugging he stepped through and found himself in sunlight. Looking around he noticed an exit sign to his left. Looking back where he emerged from there was a sign 'Entrance Only'. Karkaroff emerged from plain wall and started walking toward the crowd. The crowd was the same as inside the pub, all dressed in pointy hats and robes to their feet.

Following Karkaroff to majestic building he met a doorman who was half his height and wearing a pointed hat.

"Welcome to Royal Bank" the doorman greeted. He was bald and had grey eyes with long nails.

Entering the Bank Adam whispered urgently

"He is not exactly human is he?"

"Of course not, He is pitiless Goblin"

"Goblin?"

"Yes they are ambitious creatures, actually they bought this Bank when economy collapsed in early 20s, they didn't rename it but Gringotts owns this bank"

"Gringotts?"

"A goblin bank ran by goblins in Britain, here they don't have enough Goblins so they employ Human force as well"

"Why are we here exactly?"

"To open your bank account of course and withdraw money, how else are you going to buy your supplies Mr. Potter?"

Adam had to agree, He had no money to buy everything he needed.

Karkaroff went over to the empty teller where goblin sat with ferocious grin.

_"Good morning gentlemen" _greeted the goblin

"_Hello_" Karkaroff struggled speaking "_We need to open an account for Mr. Potter here_"

The goblin peered at Karkaroff then at Adam.

"_Will the customer would like normal vault? Or High Protection Vault? Maybe Investing Vault? Or even Savings Vault?_"

"_Mr. Potter will choose…_"

"_Normal Vault_" Adam interrupted. He knew he looked like a child but he was a grown man. In fact why was he a child in the first place? He never asked for this.

"_Here is the contract all it requires is your signature_" Goblin said pushing the contract forward. Looking at the Blank spot for signature and his name Adam asked.

"_Is there a legal way for me to change my name?_"

Karkaroff was about to argue but one glare from Adam silenced him.

"_If your guardians are okay with this, we can do it here with their signatures_"

"_And if their Dead?_" Adam asked evenly

"_We will need their deceased documents to verify that_" answered the goblin

"_Thanks, which name do I put down? My magical name or muggle one?_"

"_Magical of course since it's your legal name in wizarding world_" goblin sneered.

Writing down his name on the contract and signing it he gave it back to the goblin. Goblin looked over it and withdrew a bronze looking key and gave it to Adam.

"I would like to withdraw 1000 galleons from Durmstrang student funding Vault and deposit it to Mr. Potter's Vault. Taking few galleons from the vault."

"Of course, your signature headmaster."

Karkaroff signed the document and the goblin called for an assistant. A young man came over and listened to the goblin who told him to take over. Also threatening him that if anything happens he'll pay for it.

Following after the goblin they came over to the side door and stopped in front of cart.

"Climb in" growled goblin

Adam and Karkaroff sat inside and the cart sped off. It felt like an amusement park ride. Looking to his right he saw Karkaroff got a white face. It wasn't his thing Adam concluded. After only few minutes they stopped in long hallway. Getting out he found himself in front of Vault #007. Amused Adam waited until the goblin opened the door and Harry found a small pile of Gold coins on the Vault's floor.

"Harry you have 1000 galleons in here, it's enough for 7 years of school, and remember, 1 galleon is 17 sickles and 1 sickle is 29 knuts"

Harry collected 100 galleons and put them in the pouch provided by the goblin.

Walking outside the Bank, Karkaroff turned to him and motioned to follow him. Entering a small food restaurant, Karkaroff ordered Shashlyk and started speaking quietly.

"Mr. Potter, even if wizards on the outside look honest and good, they are still people. Do not trust anyone; always think for yourself Mr. Potter. As you might find out soon, you are considered a martyr. Everyone believes you to be dead. When you will show up, it will cause a lot of confusion questions and people trying to ally themselves with you. I can see in your eyes that you are no fool. How young age such of yourself can speak maturely is beyond me. Also want to breach the topic of guardianship, are you alright with this?"

"Of course Mr. Karkaroff but as you mentioned I'm not a fool, I'm not sure I can trust you yet but you after all know more about Magic then me. I can take you down before you draw your wand and I want your promise you would not reveal something I'll tell you."

"You got me interested Mr. Potter, but you know I can break the promise and you would not be able to stop me."

"Are you trying to tell me you can't be trusted?"

"Of course I can be trusted, so tell me what do you want to tell me"

Looking around he noticed a person in black robes trying to listen in on their talking

"A man is trying to listen in Karkaroff"

The man heard and turned his head away quickly. Karkaroff swore and waved his wand saying "Muffliato"

"First thing I'm not who I look like"

"Elaborate"

"Since I was a child I remember a whole different life, I was Adam Jensen in that life and it was the future"

Karkaroff stared at him judging the truth.

"I believe you Mr. Potter, but if you were a wizard you should have been fine in apparating or at least knowing something about wizards, so it leaves with one conclusion, you were a muggle"

"Muggle?"

"Non-wizarding person"

"Then yes, but there are inconsistence with what I remember and what is happening"

"Like what?"

"USSR never attacked Afghanistan, is one big difference"

"You got me intrigued, you said you were from the future. What was it like?"

"Corporations in muggle world were more powerful the governments. And I'm quite sure there were no wizards."

"Why is that?"

"They would have been quickly found by sensors and cameras. One pop like that would have FBI all over you."

"FBI?"

"I'm from America, It's government's police you can say"

"If that is true what do you remember last, before becoming Mr. Potter?"

"I was crushed by water on ocean's floor"

Karkaroff stared at Adam for a long time. Finally he answered

"Mr. Potter do you know that if someone found out it will cause big problems for you?"

"That's why I want to be of legal age and be able to act on my own"

"That's not possible, but I guarantee if I will become your Guardian I will let you act however you want"

"Why can't I become my own man?" Adam asked angrily

"Because there is no known way to age to the age of 17, there is of course…"

"What is it?"

"Time travel but no one will let you unfortunately, the government will be afraid what you will cause, since you'll have to tell them you're from the future. Or similar universe. They will be afraid you travelled back to change the future."

"So there is no other way?"

"I don't believe so, no"

"I agree"

"What?"

"I agree for you to become my legal guardian, but remember if someone will find out I'll have your head" Adam whispered with glint in his eyes.

"Here are the papers, when I received your letter I drew the document and made it binding if you sign for you to become my legal responsibility."

Adam quickly read through the document and signed it. A golden flare emitted from the document and Karkaroff smiled.

"Now as I was saying in the beginning, you're a martyr. You're biological parents are alive and probably will seek your custodianship when they realize you're alive. So we have to keep it quiet, you'll have to change your name. You already call yourself Adam, so we will change your name to Adam Karkaroff."

"I disagree if I have your last name people will start looking deeper to find out where I came from"

Karkaroff smiled "You're sharp Mr. Potter what do you suggest? Nothing muggle, we don't admit muggleborns"

"I guess it's people who became magical when both parents are muggles? I was suggesting Adam Harry Jensen, don't interrupt me, we could say my mother was magical, and my father was a muggle"

"We'll have to fabricate your mother's name and how she is not alive. I see you are not new to this, may I ask why?"

"Police officer had to deal with people like this"

"Alright we can say your mother's name was Alena Polkov, she was once a student at Durmstrang, I know she is dead and nobody really knew her"

"How do you know about it?"

"She was a Death Eater, that's why you're a martyr Potter, you defeated a Dark Lord, He ruled the Britain and had influence in Europe. You're biological parent's names are James and Lily Potter. Did I mention they had a child 9 months later after your supposed Death? Her Birthday falls on same day as yours in fact. Her name is Rose Lily Potter."

Adam saw that Karkaroff was judging his reaction.

"You might forget Mr. Karkaroff I'm a grown man of 35 years. This information is beneficial but I lived all my 20 years on my own."

Karkaroff smiled "This answer just proves you are who you are claiming to be, any child hearing about their parents would have been angered"

Adam smiled in reply.

"Well since you are my son of sorts why not we'll buy all your equipment and head over to my house"

Removing the charm Karkaroff motioned for a waiter and paid 5 sickles for lunch. Walking to bookstore with the name "_The Bookstore_" followed by English translation at the bottom. Adam snorted and walked in. Finding all the books in shopping list, Adam also bought a Wizard History to find out about what happened while he was at orphanage and living with his surrogate parents. Kurkoroff shrunk the books and they went off to the Apothecary, followed by Potions and Cauldrons. Telling Kurkaroff he didn't need a pet they went to Apparating spot.

"We are going to get a wand from a man I trust"

"Where is that?"

"Germany"

With loud POP Harry found himself at different alley. The sun was almost at noon.

"Welcome Reines Blut Alley"

Walking along the street they veered off to the side alley and found themselves in front of small apartment building. Walking up toward third floor Karkaroff knocked on the door. Hearing a shuffle, soon the top notch of the door opened and blue eyes peered back at them. Closing the notch Adam heard of many locks being unlocked and the door finally opened.

"Igor hello, what can I do? And who is this?"

"Can we discuss inside?"

"Of course"

Walking inside Adam found himself in large living room, mostly resembling a workstation, with various instrument lying around. The man walked in behind them, he had pure, white hair and a thick bushy beard.

"Sorry to disturb you but I would like to request a wand for a student here"

"How many times I have to tell you Igor, I retired, there a lot of wandmakers out there that would love to sell you a wand."

"But have many of them have your skill?"

"Ollivander maybe one, he is younger than me after all"

"Yes but I believe you would love to be the one to make my student here a wand"

"Why is that?"

"I would like you introduce to Harry Potter, Mr. Potter this is my dear friend Greg Gregorovitch"

Gregorovitch's eyes lit up with unnatural glee.

"The Mr. Potter? Where did you find him, everyone believed him dead. Never mind don't tell me. Come with me Mr. Potter"

Adam followed Gregorovitch, a little amused at eccentric wizard.

"Mr. Potter are you left or right handed?"

"Right" Adam replied easily

Gregorovitch hurried of to the shelves and returned with few boxes.

"These are the wand I never sold, here try this wand, it's holly and unicorn hair 10 and half inches, solid Transfiguration material"

Adam took the wand and waved it feeling stupid.

"No here try this, Birch with Phoenix feather 12 inches, flexible"

Adam as previous time had no results. They went over hundreds of wands. Gregorovitch was getting more and more enthusiastic. Finally Gregorovitch came with a wand he was holding like a baby.

"This was my project, Even today I'm unsure if it's working, It's Ebony with Thestral tail hair, 13 inches"

Taking a hold of it Adam felt sudden exhaustion and then he felt powerful like he was augmented. The wand itself showered him with silver sparks.

"Truly amazing, It will be 20 galleons"

"20?" challenged Karkaroff

"If it was not you Karkaroff I would not even gave this wand away, and if I did I would have charged 100 galleons minimum"

Giving Gregorovitch his money Adam turned towards Karkaroff and asked "So what's next?"

"Next we apparate to my house, that if Greg will let us."

"As if I'm going to stop you, go ahead and apparate. Mr. Potter I expect great things from you"

Nodding his head Adam grasped Karkaroff's arm and felt himself squeezed and found himself in front of magnificent mansion.

"Welcome to my humble home"

"Humble indeed" Adam murmured

Walking along the walkway they reached the front door. Unlocking it Karkaroff and Adam stepped in. The entrance hallway was filled with portraits. They were talking to each other and stopped when they noticed the new arrival.

"Who's the boy Igor?" One of the portraits asked. Adam was amazed by portraits but didn't show it.

"My new surrogate son, Grandfather"

"You never adopted anyone, why sudden change of heart? And who's the boy?"

"His name is Harry James Potter and I command you to never speak of him to anybody"

The paintings started whispering furiously.

"Was it necessary to announce my name?"

"They would have still learned it. Since I announced it, the name will stay hidden Harry"

"You need to start saying Adam otherwise you'll slip up during school year."

"You're right Ha.. Adam. Your room is next floor choose any except for far left and far right."

Suddenly a door slammed above and Adam heard quick steps above. Karkaroff slapped his face. A young women emerged from top of staircase. She had deep blue eyes, brown hair and 5 ft 6 in tall. Dressed in blue corset she stopped when she saw Karkaroff. Adam didn't expect the next words.

"Dad, where the hell have you been?! I was looking for you. You agreed to help me with my summer school work! I could have been at my friend's house few hours ago!" she yelled at him.

"Adam meet my lovely daughter, Elizabeth" Igor spoke tiredly. That introduction stopped her yelling and she looked at Adam, judging him. Finally she spoke

"Who the bloody hell is he? Dad?" she glared at Adam. Lovely thought Adam, he'll have to deal with hormonal teenager.

"Meet your new brother"

"Brother? You finally had a fling with a women and she dumped this bastard to you?! You know I don't want to know" She left quickly and slammed her door.

"Adam?"

"Yes?"

"On the other thought pick rooms only on the left" Karkaroff spoke

* * *

A/N: I would like to ask if you see any errors in my writing, please PM me. Also can you find the city where Adam lived in beginning of the chapter? It's near Vorkuta, in Komi Republic, Russia


End file.
